


church mouse

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Michelle tries to get Effy to blink first.





	church mouse

Michelle took a drag and passed the cigarette back to Effy.

“You didn’t make a single sound the entire fucking time. How do you do that? I know you orgasmed, I thought you were going to squeeze my fingers off, but the whole time you were just fucking — miming!”

Effy glared at her over the plume of smoke trailing from her lips, silent. Michelle huffed.

“You want to go again?” Effy stubbed the cigarette out and flopped back onto the pillow. “Lazy bitch.”

Effy shrugged and reached around to unsnap Michelle’s bra, tugging at it until her nipples were exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "silent" from femslash100 on LJ.


End file.
